


Like Father, Like Son

by Ropebunnyeren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bottom Eren Yeager, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Domestic Violence, F/M, Graphic Description, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ropebunnyeren/pseuds/Ropebunnyeren
Summary: A normal Omega's life is already Hell enough...





	1. Chapter 1

March, slight winds and cool temperatures, they kept the rest of the family from coming out to see the birth of infamous Doctor Grisha Jaeger's second son, his first and only with wife Carla. It had been at their home, in the bedroom, in their very own bed. Grisha didn't need a doctor there to assist or a nurse, obviously. The man himself was almost too elated to give his wife anything for the pain, but it all worked out in the end. After the birth and all Carla sat holding her first child, staring at him lovingly, in adoration. She was terrified of becoming a mother, and in excessive pain, but she would treat this child of hers better than any of her parents had her, any of their parents. Her child was her entire life the second it was born. Small and frail, of course, she knew the child would be an omega when it grew. Just like she was. She just could not get over the baby's cute little face, it'd been the most precious thing she'd ever seen. She hadn't the slightest idea what gender her child was, she didn't even think to check. Grisha came rushing back in, losing his momentum wholly at the door as he caught sight of it, his second wife and their first child. His heart ached for them.

 

“Dear, do you want me to tell you…”

 

“Darling!” Carla had been startled by the sudden voice, but more than glad to see her husband's smiling face. “Tell me about our child, yes. It will be an Omega, of course, right?” She blinked her big doe eyes at him eager. “Yes?”

 

“It… will be. Yes, of course.” He continued to smile, but upon realization his heart broke. Their only child would most likely be forced into the care of filthy Alphas, used only for breeding and for their pleasure. He cringed at the very thought, it was a sickening world they lived in. He hoped for the best for their sweet child, hoped that one day it would end up with a loving Alpha instead. “Can Zeke come in? Or is it too soon for you?” He paced over, brushing her hair out of her reddened face with his hand and tucking some of it behind her ears.

 

“He's alright to come in, now. No feeding yet, this little one just fell asleep again.” She smiled down at the babe in her hold, kissing the top of its head tenderly. “Make sure he's quiet, please,” she whispered to her husband.

 

“Got it,” he whispered back, and made his way to fetch his first son from his bedroom.

 

“Zeke! Your brother is here!” Zeke had heard, didn't acknowledge. What need was there? He had more important business to attend and be attentive to. His block castle wasn't going to build itself, of course. What bit of hair he had at the time was ruffled gently. “Come on, don't you want to go see your new brother?” He didn't. But he would be lying through his two-front-teeth if he said he was completely mad about no longer being an only child. So he went, and he saw his step-mother, and he saw his baby brother. And he couldn't stop smiling at him. This cute little creature with weird chubby cheeks was the funniest thing to him.

 

And that's where his infatuation began, nearly thirty minutes after the brunette was born.

 

Grisha found he was intersex, a very rare oddity. In the wake of their news, they decided just to say Eren was a boy, for the sake of simplicity… and because male was dominant in the Omega department. Females were mostly beta. Grisha prompted surgery, to change Eren to one gender if Carla wanted, Momma Carla saying “he's my beautiful son, and I don't want to change anything about him.” That was that, Grisha had no problems with it and it wasn't his business really, since Eren was Omegan and would end up closer to his mother most likely anyway.

 

But it caused problems for Zeke, finding himself taking care of his little brother all the time, finding his own head filled with questions. Before that very second he saw Eren, he was too preoccupied with his toys to want to even glance at the boy. Now, his eyes were glued indefinitely. The pair of boys were stuck together, and Eren didn't mind his big brother taking care of him. But Zeke surely minded, as he got older and saw Eren get older too.

 

Summer breezes barely touching their backyard, Eren and Zeke's parents sat in front of the house on their porch while the children kept to the sunroom where the house would open to the fenced-in enclosure, if the doors were opened.

 

Zeke was an intuitive child, intelligent and strong, growing just as an Alpha would. His father expected as much from his first wife, a Beta, and himself, an Alpha. He should not have been left alone with his little brother. He had been for maybe a few hours. He wanted to know just what his brother was like, why he had been given two different genders. It was strange as he, he didn't know how it worked or why it was even possible. An idea came to him, his fingers moved before his brain could function and tell them not to. Something he'd done before, knowing all too well that it bothered his younger brother, but forgetting in that very second.

 

A sharp jolt, accompanied by a startled squeak. Eren’s reaction had been everything he’d imagined it would be, it was always the same. Damp, now, was the curved silhouette formed by the eight year old's tight shorts. A luck-pushing boy with a wish to see God, Zeke must have been. But with his thoughts that took him straight to the devil, there was less than slim chance it ever would happen.

 

 _“Stop it, Big Brother!”_ Came a small voice, soft and already reminiscent of his mother's. “I told you already not to touch me there,” with that came a shuffle of limbs, one leg crossing over the other as their owner settled, rested on its belly, book in hand. Zeke was the worst. “It's weird, I know… please don't remind me of it.”

 

“I didn't mean to offend you… I'm so... curious about you…” He hadn't meant to do such a thing, not really, but it wasn't terrible in his own eyes. He just wish he hadn't touched his little brother and made him so upset. “I don't mean to make you mad or… or upset, Eren.”

 

“Well you shouldn't be curious, Daddy's said nothin’s wrong with me, so… you shouldn't be worried about me either, Big Brother.”

 

“You're right… that was bad of me. Very bad.” He lied, only for Eren.

 

“Don't do it anymore, ‘kay?” The brunette glanced over his shoulder at the platinum blond mop of hair, then at the face encased by several strands of it. The older boy ached as he nodded, his gut burning with need he had yet to fully understand, he swallowed thickly..

 

“I won't, Eren.” The brunette gave a quick smile, turning his head then only to return to his book. He seemed not to have a problem with Zeke's hands on his behind after their dispute. He didn't understand, couldn't, Big Brother fooling him, saying _“I'll give you a massage!”_ like it was a normal occurrence. His hands slipped off his skin, then, shorts snapping back down against his thighs as they had unknowingly been being lifted, when a faint knock on the back door sounded. Eren turned onto his side, a bright smile on his face as two sharp knocks filled his ears harmoniously. He got up quickly, running for the door and leaving behind a distraught and betrayed older brother. He was eleven, he should have other things to do! Zeke knew the boy on the other side of that door already, the one that Eren was so elated to see again. Levi Ackerman, with his pale skin and dark hair, sharp blue eyes, his charming silence. He and Zeke were not the same, apart from one thing: obsessing over Eren. Zeke loathed him, even if he was only eight like his beloved little brother.

 

That boy showed up every day during summer, always bringing several sweet-smelling flowers for the brunette to keep, or plant in his garden. They always went outside, away from Zeke. Levi liked to take Eren to venture beyond the fence. Heaven knows what they did on their day-cations.

 

Truth is, it ticked Big Brother off… because, Levi's visits didn't stop that summer. They were routine, for every single day. Past Christmas, Levi turning nine. Past Eren's birthday, him turning nine as well. Eren would fall ill, Levi would stay at his side through it. He would miss school for Eren. Zeke, twelve, understood his brother. The bright boy was born into the class of housewives and sluts. Intersex individuals were Omega, every single time. His brother would be no different.

 

Levi and Eren both ten, Levi would hold his hands so openly, hug him for much too long, they would stay at Levi's house too, away from Zeke. No doubt, Levi was a menace that only wanted Eren for himself so he could use the brunette when they will be of age.

 

Eren was entirely in love with Levi, secretly they'd already promised each other they'd get married one day. Eren had even spilled his secret, that he was intersex. At Levi's house, he'd never dare at his own place. His big brother would absolutely have a fit. Levi had been rubbing his stomach with Eren laid over his lap, telling him it was helping his stomach ache go away. He apologized, saying it was because he'd eaten too much that day, Levi told him it wasn't a problem, as long as Eren was okay. For Betas, being ten and in love wasn't a thing that happened. For Alphas and Omegas who usually had children much younger, averaging fifteen to seventeen, being in love at ten was feasible. But they never bonded at that young, and never had kids at that young. Eren realized, Levi was supposed to be his soulmate. He believed it wholeheartedly and knew if anyone, it would be him. So he told Levi, “I need to show you something. Really badly.” The raven was confused, worried for Eren.

 

“You need to show me something? You didn't bring anything over today, did you…?”

 

“Not like that,” the brunette sat up on his knees, next to Levi. “You're going to be weirded out. But I want you to know before we're older, so you don't feel like I'm lying to you.”

 

“Eren- you-”

 

“Please, don't say anything yet. Just… sit in front of the bed or something.” He shuffled his own way over, sitting on his butt while his legs dangled off the edge of the tall bed.

 

“I'm worried about you… hey you're not gonna show me some gross infection or something are you? I might throw up if there's a bunch of-”

 

“Levi!” Eren smacked his hands over his mouth, covering it to shut himself up. “I'm sorry. It's not an infection, just me. I'll let you talk about it after I show you. Just be quiet for now, okay?”

 

“Alright, alright…” Levi agreed, sighing as he nodded, getting in front of the bed as he'd been asked. Eren nervously slid down his pajama pants, the raven staring up at him with wide eyes and his brows knitted in confusion. He said he wouldn't speak, though.

 

Eren pulled them and his underwear down at the same time until they were off. He looked ashamed, guilty, but Levi looked him over once and knew what he was being told. It was important. He knew how terrible it was to be intersex, all the high-up Alphas wanted them more than anything. He'd keep this secret between them even beyond the day he died. But for Eren to trust him, he felt his heart speed up.

 

The brunette put back on his clothes and sat there awkwardly, his hands folded in between his thighs pushed together. Levi stood, putting his hands on Eren's face easily, softly pecking his lips. The younger boy stared up at him with wide eyes, just like his mother's aside from the blue-green of his own and golden honey of hers. He was in disbelief, not only because that was his first kiss, but because Levi didn't think he was disgusting. Tears filled up those big, beautiful eyes, dropping onto his cheeks from his lashes as a smile came to his lips. Levi wiped away the tears before they could fall any further, letting the brunette hold him close as he cried in his relief.

 

Zeke had never found out, if he did… Eren was certain he'd come unglued.

 

Zeke once had walked in on them, lips together and no sign of stopping their kissing. It was all so wrong to him, he couldn't stand it. He was so jealous of Levi and in love with Eren, he hated it

 

Then worse came to worst, and the most unspeakable thing Zeke could fathom happened.

 

Eren was twelve, all his time was for Levi, only Levi. Zeke barely saw his brother anymore, aside from at breakfast or dinner. The pair sat out in the summery night in the gazebo, covered by the thick curtains, lit by strings of fairy lights. They laid out several blankets to rest on for the night, the ever-cold Eren in a loose black hoodie and a pair of shorts. It wasn't hard to see the hoodie clearly belonged to Levi, that dark-haired devil. The brunette kept his head on Levi's chest, one hand above his heart. The raven spoke, Eren perking up at just his voice.

 

“I wanna… do something different…” The younger boy sat up, the raven following a second or two later. His hand crept around Eren's waist. “Something you should be older to do…”

 

“Y-You wanna have sex?” Eren was terrified of sex, he sometimes touched here and there, and knew he'd do it one day, but he wanted to wait for the real-deal until he was older. His eyes were wide and scared, fear was clearly evident in them. The raven was quick to console him, shaking his head while holding one of Eren's hands in his by the brunette's fingertips.

 

“No, no… I…” he turned slightly, pressing his other hand to the thin fabric of Eren's shorts, making him flinch. “I wanna touch you…”

 

“You… wanna… what? O-Out here…?” The brunette turned his head a few different directions, looking for shadows by any of the gazebo curtains. His eyes cast downwards, upon Levi's hand still on him. His palms stayed behind him on the ground. Experimentally, he rolled his hips, making himself whimper. The motion clearly took Levi by surprise, because he was frozen with his hand still against the younger boy's clothed sex. The brunette's breathing was shallow and unusual, he was panting quietly.

 

“Did it… did it feel good?” The raven asked, biting his lip. His face burned at the noise his cute boyfriend made, throat dry until he swallowed thickly.

 

“Yeah…” Eren breathed. His hips still, however, as he tried to convince himself to move once again Levi decided to help him out. His thumb dragged against Eren, before the brunette shucked off his own shorts and underwear, spreading his legs for the other boy's eyes. Levi couldn't resist climbing over one of his legs and getting between his thighs to kiss his lips, Eren kissing back with want -- want only his Omega brain understood, Eren was left with only the knowledge to let his Alpha do as he pleased, without either of them knowing whether Levi really was an Alpha or not. So, he did. He knew that the raven would never do anything to hurt him, he trusted the slightly older boy with all his heart. Levi would ask for anything he wanted, and if Eren said no then he knew that would be it. The raven wouldn't force something on him like that, he was too good to. Eren loved him so much.

 

They got so far, Levi wrecking him without even penetrating him, not even his fingers. All it took was a little sweet talk, soft for his innocent Eren and his lack of words, and a lot of rubbing. The brunette looked pitiful, his lips bleeding from biting them to keep quiet and tear streaks down his face from when he'd climaxed, his whole body was trembling and he was barely holding on to Levi's hand as he kept on playing with his spent clitoris.

 

He softly whimpered “stop” a few times over, but Levi knew it was okay not to. Eren wasn't trying to pull his hand away or tapping his fingers against the skin, Levi had promised that if he did that then they would stop and it would be over with. He knew Eren remembered too, because he'd pulled his hand away a few times to catch his breath only to return it himself to its previous state. Levi pressed down on the bulb a little harder, the brunette jolting, expelling an odd noise akin to a moan but also sounding much like a whine. Levi huffed, watching all the slick leak from either of his holes.

 

It had taken a lot of trying for Levi's mom to conceive, since she was an Alpha herself. Everyone in his family figured he'd be an Alpha too. Which is why he started to open Eren. He was developed fully, even at his young age. Alphas always were very, very early.

 

“Eren.”

 

“C-Can't… t… -alk…” his brain was probably mush as an Omega, since he was being fingered open so nicely. It was a little obvious, in fact, since he was starting to smell so sweet. Levi had to cover up his nose. He didn't want to hurt Eren and that's all he cared about.

 

“Then nod or shake your head…” he breathed in through his mouth, not wanting to be lured in by Eren's sweetness. “I won't knot you… I swear I won't…” Levi had stopped touching him while speaking, fidgeting his hands instead, then holding a clean pinkie up to him, knowing good and well how symbolic it was to their relationship. "I won't knot you... so... can... we... uh..." Leaving the question hanging around them, he brushed Eren's hipbone with his thumb, nudging over it a few times. He didn't want to be so painfully awkward but it was hard not to be, having the most naturally beautiful Omega at his fingertips... anyone who wasn't flustered even in the slightest was out of their mind. The brunette could think again and after hearing and thinking about what Levi had asked him, he thought some more… that surely some Omegas have sex with their Alphas at a younger age, don't get pregnant, and are happily with their mates. He stared up at Levi's reddened face, opening his mouth to speak and finding no words, only cracks of his voice.

 

He took Levi's hands in his own, holding them tightly with his shaking everything, and very softly slurred, “slowly.” The raven kissed his nose, the side of his mouth, his lips, his cheeks, forehead, all over his face, pulling one hand away to hold Eren open. His other left the grip as well, taking himself out of his pajama pants and holding the slicked appendage. The Omega watched him, whining pitifully while Levi dragged his tip across the slick skin of his bright pink cunt, shaking every time he would repeat the motion. He could've died, as the raven fingered him more, taking up all the slick he could and rubbing his own length to Eren's erratic breathing. The way he would bite the inside of his cheek to silence his own grunts or huffs kept Eren's Omega brain preening, knowing he could reciprocate without doing anything himself. Eren flattened his hands against Levi's stomach, intent on pushing him off if need be or making him hold on by pressing against the skin, also just to touch him… he wanted to touch Levi. So one of his fingers trailed down to meet the skin of the Alpha's hot, thick cock, dripping in prerelease and his own slick. Levi gasped through a clenched jaw, covering Eren's hand with his own and guiding him to align his tip with the opening, the very place he would bring life into their world with his Eren. That thought alone was enough to have him ready to burst. He slid in easily, watching Eren's stomach tense up, pressing his own palm against his belly to keep pressure there while making the Omega relax a little.

 

He'd kept his promise as such. The beginning was messy, a little hectic, with Levi pushing in the tip only to hold Eren close, and when it was all the way in the Omega screamed into the crook of his neck, Levi petting his hair and holding him tight -- but gently. Eren pitifully cried a little for a few minutes, both well aware of the blood coating their skin. They rocked slowly, Levi just barely pulling back at first to help with the squeeze. It was… definitely… snug. With Levi's hoodie still on, Eren buried his face in it, pulling the collar up to his forehead. He was hiding with his covered face in the crook of Levi's neck, his arms around Levi's neck. It was a little while, but eventually his cries or sniffles were replaced by tiny “ _Ah”_ s. He started to feel _good_ and was almost sad when Levi took himself out, rubbing in between the slick folds of skin until Eren shook, another climax leaving him boneless before Levi came all over the Omega's stomach.

 

While he caught his breath he looked around, finding the several towels his mom had folded up for them in case they went swimming in their huge in-ground pool. He grabbed one, still folded up, and set it under Eren's hips. He watched as he settled Eren's hips back down, all the blood that dripped down onto the towel. He wiped Eren's stomach and his own hands off on another, sitting and moving Eren's head into his lap. He still had the hoodie up over his face, Levi moving his hair off his damp forehead to kiss it, holding his covered face in his palm. He talked softly, barely whispering to him.

 

“You haven't even presented yet…” he hated himself. “You're so tiny…” he thought he deserved to die. “I'm so stupid.” He gathered Eren's torso up into his arms, hugging him and kissing his forehead. “I don't deserve it but please talk to me.” He was shushed, once, slow and drawn out, Eren taking his free hand and holding it with both of his close to his own face. “I'm sorry… I don't regret it but I don't ever want to hurt you and I… I did hurt you-” Eren shushed him again, the same way. “I love you a lot, Eren, with all my heart.”

 

“Levi- I'm trying to cry- stop it-”

 

“You're crying-? O-Of course you're crying, right that's… my fault. I won't ever ask you for this again, if you ask me it's one thing but I can't hurt you again like this-”

 

“Levi,” Eren interrupted, whined, talked over anyways.

 

“If I ever hurt you again I can't live with myself-”

 

“Levi!” Eren raised his raspy voice, effectively shutting his boyfriend up. “Please… don't… I would have stopped you. I'm crying because it hurts but I agreed to it. I just want you to hold me…” Levi stayed quiet for a few good minutes until pulling the collar over Eren's face down and softly kissing his forehead.

 

“If we go take a dip in the pool it might help your… um… you know…”

 

“Okay,” the brunette mumbled back softly, letting Levi pick him up and stealthily carry him to the pool. He settled Eren on the first step in, getting into the warm waters, clothes and all, to help put his shorts back on. He went all the way under to make his cover up story believable, getting back up and kissing Eren's mouth softly. He promised he'd be right back with warm clothes and would sneak out a few towels, too.

 

Levi had told Eren's parents that the little brat had pushed him in and jumped in after him. Eren had always loved being in the water so it was all they needed to hear. He really seemed calm enough so that everything worked out, but on the inside he was panicking, praying that Eren would be okay the next morning.

 

They settled after Eren's fish life wore off, and he begged Levi to carry him out of the pool like he was a princess. He was definitely half asleep. By the time he was dry and his clothes were on he was already asleep, Levi kissing him about a dozen more times until he sleepily kissed him back and fell back asleep. He took their wet clothes and hung them on the clothes line, which was really only used for blankets anymore, and got back into the gazebo, falling asleep with Eren under his arm and the Omega's head on his chest. Truly, he thought everything was going to be okay.

 

It would have.

 

Had it not been for the camera in the gazebo, set by a blond, who was watching the camera footage while it was all happening. He had to shower after watching Eren make all those faces… he was more angry than he'd ever been.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are absolutely not well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment any spelling/grammatical mistakes I've made in this chapter. My brain has been dead recently with exams and classes.  
> You guys, I may fail two classes... please be patient for the next update as I know you all to be.

Aching. Throbbing. Headache… Zeke had another headache. It was the laughter, the very feeling of joy… from his little brother, no longer pure, no longer his.

 

 _No_ , Eren would always be his.

 

 _His_ brother, his precious angel.

 

Levi would suffer no consequences physically, Zeke could not risk being in trouble with the law. The blond plotted to hurt him by much more devastating means.

 

Long lashes flitted, turquoise eyes flicking open sluggish. Hands were on him, his face, his shoulder. He laid still, confused as to why someone was touching him. Hands in his hair then, playing with the strands.

 

“Good morning.” Eren shook upon the sudden voice. But he'd recognized it and the scent that came with it in no time. The brunette's heart fluttered, no moment to think about the surroundings before he was being pulled into a tight embrace.

 

“Good morning, Levi,” his perky little nose brushed up against the other boy's shoulder, then his cheek, as he wrapped his own arms around his neck. “That was big… last night… it was okay. But I want us to wait now.” Before he could get another word out, Levi was stopping him, hushing him, putting a palm over Eren's lips.

 

“No need to tell me. I already know. What I asked you last night was selfish. I'm sorry I hurt you,” his pale silver eyes found Eren's again, “I don't regret it, but I never want to hurt you. Ever.” The brunette shook his head. His raven boyfriend was sweet but he could jump to conclusions faster than the speed of light. As his lips parted to console his boyfriend’s worries, so did the curtains of the gazebo. In walked the last person Eren wanted to see while in this predicament, the pest Levi hoped to one day snuff out.

 

Zeke.

 

“Baby Brother, Mom made us all breakfast, including Levi, you should come eat, hm?”

 

Eren knew what he was doing, trying to get him away from Levi. He knew Zeke hated Levi with all his being.

 

“I’ll eat in a little bit. I just woke up. How did you come out here at such a coincidental time? If I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re watching me through some sort of camera.” Zeke’s eyes widening behind his spectacles went unnoticed by the brunette. But, not by Levi, who noticeably flinched at the older male’s motion. The blonde’s eyes stayed on the raven, wide and fearful. The last thing he needed was to be caught, before his plan went into motion.

 

“That’s ridiculous. If he was watching us,” eyes narrowed angrily, Levi stared back at the blonde, “we’d be in trouble.” He received a sharp punch in the side for that, and an angry glare, from Eren. If his eyes could speak… they would most definitely tell him to shut up. It was worth it, the fire inside of Zeke showing through his awkward exterior. The raven didn’t like that what he was saying was making Zeke so angry, because that meant then, that, Zeke probably really had seen them… had been watching them. Through a camera, as Eren had said.

 

“I’m going,” Zeke uttered, letting the curtains fall back into place, he stormed off. Into the house.

 

“Go eat, Eren.” Patting the red-cheeked, flustered Eren’s stomach, as it coincidentally grumbled in protest to hunger, Levi kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll join you in a moment.” Intent on finding that camera while Eren was gone. He had made the brunette shy, evident not only by his face but the sleeves over his hands as he'd covered his eyes. “I love you, okay?” He heard Eren mumble back an “I love you too,” timid voice shaking, and smiled while helping Eren out of the gazebo. With him out, Levi found the camera easily. Across from them and slightly above. Of course.

 

He hoped Zeke was watching. As he smashed the camera, throwing it onto the ground with all his strength and then stepping on it.

 

When he went to get his food, Carla patted his head, telling him Eren had gotten a little sick from Zeke playing with him - shaking him around and chasing him - right after breakfast. He was baffled. Why would, of all people, Zeke, with all his intelligence, shake Eren right after eating?

 

Eating would wait, Eren was top priority over all. _Maybe I am an Alpha, Eren's Alpha,_ he kept telling himself. The very thought of it made his heart swell, his feet carried him to Eren's room before he knew any better.

 

He wriggled under Eren’s blankets, pulling him into his embrace. Only to feel him shaking.

 

“Are you alright Eren?” His hands were on the boy's face, warm and eyes full of pain as they pierced into his soul. The brunette was never like this. “Eren?” Softer.

 

“Can you go get Mama?” His little voice was cracking and quiet, Levi didn't need to be asked a second time to get Carla for help. Carla came to his bedroom only to nudge Levi out.

 

“Thank you Levi, Eren's real sick now so you have to go home alright? I'll call your mother and let her know when you can see him again.” With her signature smile, the door was closed and Levi was left alone. Waiting. Listening. To Eren's crying and sniffling. He couldn't stand for it.

 

He had Eren’s house memorized, engraved into his brain. He couldn't forget it lest he forgot the back of his hand. Always there in case Eren needed help from his dad, the doctor. His mother was in the kitchen so it was easy to find her… Zeke was nowhere to be found. Not in his room, not anywhere on the main floor.

 

The sunroom, where he and Eren would meet every day. That was where Zeke was, Levi found, when he was going to check the gazebo. The camera was surely still crushed, parts still on top of their blankets. He knew what had really made the boy sick the moment he walked into Eren’s bedroom, clearly, as he’d wiped away evidence Zeke had failed to cover up. Maybe Eren really was sick, his scent was off so it was plausible. But Zeke’s scent was on him as well, and the room smelled sour in the brunette’s distress, rather than sickness.

 

“You,” he called out to the grimy blond. “You’re gross.”

 

“Am I? For what?” With his back to him, Levi couldn’t see what the teen was doing exactly, sitting on the floor and hunched over.

 

“If you love your little brother so much, why would you make him sick? I know exactly why he’s sick, too. There’s something wrong with you.” He could barely hold his tongue, managing narrowly to keep from speaking the words that he _really_ wanted to. “You know, I’m going to present soon. I’m going to be an Alpha and your fantasy of living with Eren forever is never going to happen. I’m going to be his Alpha, not you. Wanting your brother to be your Omega, as messed up as the hierarchy is, is disgusting. You make _me_ sick.” Turning on his heel. He was out the front door of the house before Zeke realized he was truly alone. With Eren’s scarf, from his mother, because he kept it on his neck. It still had his scent all over it, for which he was thankful.

 

Eren had been sick every day. For three weeks it went on, Carla eventually having to cook separate meals so she and Eren, and Grisha and Zeke, could eat at different times together. Eren wasn't left alone with Zeke after the few more times he'd made Eren sick. Zeke thought his father, and Carla especially, were stupid for not being able to tell what had really been going on. Of course, for food, he had made good use of Eren’s gag reflex to make him even more sick than the common cold he really had before.

 

Levi didn’t show up again for three weeks. When Eren was better.

 

The raven showed up at the door, the brunette had been on his way from his room to let his boyfriend in. The blond, his older brother, shoved Eren off the last step, onto the floor, pinning him down and pressing against his throat shortly. He did it several times for a few seconds, Eren became too lightheaded and stopped fighting him over it, his own hands slipping from his big brother’s wrists which they once were clawing at. And he lost consciousness there as well, succumbing to the flurry of spots that filled his vision.

 

Zeke rounded the hallway, only slowing once his feet reached the doormat. He composed himself. Then he opened the door, and Levi didn't look pleased about that at all.

 

“Levi, hello. What brings you here?”

 

“Same thing you're always home for.”

 

“Ah… that. We need to talk.” Zeke lowered his voice, aiming for only Levi to hear. Even if the brunette wasn't able to hear them, he wasn't taking any chances of a change in his plan. “You see, Levi. Eren hates you, for what happened that night.” The sudden shift in Levi's expression, from angry to lifeless, was more satisfying than hearing any moan Eren let slip out during his first mating, while he'd been watching from his room by camera. “He told me that, because he never wants to see you again."

 

This was exactly what he'd wanted, what he dreamed about. When his hand had been in his pants while he was watching his younger brother's pretty slit open up wide and swallow up the stupid Alpha he was faced with now. It would be a lie to say Levi wasn't an early-bloomer and was already gifted in size, give a few more years and Eren's slutty nature kicking in, Zeke would never be able to win him back. But his throbbing member now was straining his pants, at merely the idea of Eren's body belonging to him. He was about a second away from slamming the large door shut and running back to his room to celebrate, by coupling with Eren of course.

 

Pre-teens were terrifying. Levi was typically more frightening than any other pre-teen he’d ever met, but he was quiet this time. Heaven knew he’d get what was coming to him with the way Levi was standing at the doorway, silently, vulnerable and still. Unmoving. But it would be worth it for his brother.

 

He was more than aware he'd ruined Levi's life. Ruined his brother's life. And he loved it. Eren was ruined and bound to him for the rest of his life, Levi was out of the picture finally. He could bask in his own glory, especially with Eren's first heat nearing quickly. Eren would be left with no choice but to mate with him and to bear his child… perhaps children, even. He could drool at merely the thought.

 

They wouldn't bond. Zeke didn't want to bond him yet. He wanted to bond with Eren outside of his heat, most likely after their first child was born. So that Eren would be coherent and really awake. Out of the grips of heat. He wanted Eren to feel it all, preferably while taking him again, in their very own bed even.

 

But he couldn’t shut the door until he saw defeat. He had to see Levi broken and know he wouldn’t come back for his younger brother. He got something close but not what he wanted exactly. Instead, Levi stared straight through him. Levi could smell Eren and knew the brunette was close by, was hurting somehow, and he was livid about it. But he knew he couldn’t do anything. Eren hated him. In the look of realization then, was where defeat struck him.

 

He stepped back three times, before the top step up to the door of the lavish house he could no longer see, only red, and Zeke.

 

"I don't care if Eren hates me… if you lay a finger on him I'll know, and I'll make sure that you get what you deserve one way or another, I don't care if it takes years. Someone like you doesn't deserve to live on this Earth. No one like you does. Remember that, _Zeke_."

 

The door slammed shut in front of his own eyes, the blond couldn't remember even moving to shut the large thing, but he did and in the silence the crash of wood against wood made a sound so loud his ears started to ring. He was fuming, about Levi. _Someone like me?_ He couldn't help but wonder. _Someone like… what? What is someone like… me?_ He couldn't place what made him so angry, but he figured it was the way the little brat had spoken to him like he was an adult. Such large words for a twelve year old. His chest rose and fell sharply, uneven and quick huffs of air filling and leaving them again and again.

 

"Alright my dear Brother, let's get that neck of yours looked at before Miss Carla and Father come home." His father, and Eren's mother… they were so stupid. He couldn't fathom how they hadn't figured out yet what had made Eren so sick and so afraid of him. He was thankful for their stupidity so that he was still allowed to be with his brother. Foolish. He grabbed Eren up by the arms, pulling his limp body over his left shoulder for the moment it took to get off with one hand, becoming nauseous suddenly with his opposite hand on Eren's behind... and the images of Eren helping him instead. Zeke laid Eren down in his bed, the same one all his and Levi's covers from the night he had _sinned_ resided. Zeke figured he'd burn those blankets, since they were filthy even after being washed so many times. He crept out and stole Carla's unused makeup to cover Eren's bruises, and it worked perfectly. No bruises would ever show through that makeup, especially since it was waterproof. Carla had never thought to wear makeup even if she bought it herself, Grisha struck the idea down as soon as it came, making her think she was oh-so lovely without it. She refused to wear it every time he'd tell her so.

 

It was true, of course. Carla was a very beautiful woman. But no Alpha, Beta, or Omega had an inkling on Eren's beauty. Something about his gorgeous face, full of tiny and almost invisible freckles. His lips, pink and full, and _soft_. His big blueish eyes, wide always and full with every emotion that passed him. His tiny nose. The soft curve of his jawline and his supple, pink cheeks, red if pinched or made embarrassed. Something completely surreal about his dark lashes. It was clear why Levi or any human would like him. He was completely ethereal. His brother was so precious that he had to leave. He knew if he didn't he would ruin everything and take him right then and right there. His whole plan would be dissolved. So he went off to his room, where his head filled him with terrible ideas as usual.

 

All Eren's well-hidden bruises went away shortly, no sweat off Zeke's back. But Eren was _terribly_ scared of Zeke then, keeping close to Miss Carla at all times. Big Brother was not fond of the change. He figured it wouldn't matter though, since the brunette would end up his anyways.

 

As was his plan. He filtered money from Father’s account into his own, leaving him enough to rent out a small house for the last week of March and the first week of April. It had one floor, made up of one bedroom, one bathroom, and a small living space which was connected to a kitchen. A paltry backyard, connected by a fair-sized tan patio. Getting the brunette to get up and leave had been a struggle, a real fight and a half. Eren was too strong-willed for his own good, especially in their world they lived in, Big Brother would break that out of him for good. Surely.

 

While Father and Miss Carla were sitting outside as they did every Friday evening, Zeke yanked Eren out of bed by a slim ankle.

 

The boy always slept on his side, managed to catch himself on his hip instead of his face because of it. Though it still winded him, leaving him gasping softly for some air, still dazed with sleep. Zeke had silently packed their bags while Eren was out, all he had to do then was drag him out. The house they would be staying at was secluded and practically unable to be found, perfect for Eren's first heat. He dragged the brunette out of the room, kicking and thrashing as his older brother's hands covered his mouth so silence him. Into a cab he'd hailed only a minute or two before.

 

Laying him down in the passenger seat was a struggle with how much Eren had been swatting at him, but he persisted and he managed, and they left in a rush. Zeke had left the parents a note, telling them they'd went to visit old Mr. Pixis who lived far away from where they were staying. They were headed in the opposite direction. But Pixis was never home and wouldn't answer his calls anyway. He was a good excuse.

 

Eren was turning softly now that he'd calmed, stilling almost as he sat up and, to Zeke's utmost shock, laid his head on his brother's side. The blond was thrilled, going so far as to pet the brunette's soft hair. Things would finally be looking up for them, he'd assumed, foolishly. Everything in life came with a fight. Eren was never one to back down, and that was how he'd be for the rest of his life until his will was broken.

 

Zeke's fingers traced Eren's soft jawline, thumbing over his pink lips. The boy opened his mouth wide, tricking and deceiving that mouth was. With his lips parted, Zeke had though it okay to press his hand up against the mouth he so desperately wished to lay even one kiss upon. He had been an idiot for that, Eren taking his arm gently in his frail and dainty hands, nails suddenly digging into the skin as the brunette made a soft whining noise. He'd startled the Alpha, effectively lowering his guard, so he could lean back and, with as much force as possible, latch onto the flesh with his impossibly sharp canines. The only benefits there were of being an Omega _bitch_ were defenses. Eren's sharp teeth came naturally without anyone but his father noticing, surely.

 

Zeke yelled for the driver to pull over, pushing his brother off. He'd taken the skin with him, the blood all over his mouth dripping down his chin and onto his night top. It was as frail and thin as he, the straps dainty and the whole thing an elegant white, splattered with blood and completely ruined. His silky sleep-shorts were ruined, too. All of Zeke's blood made him more and more tempted by the real animal he stared down before him. The boy was not human. Of course. He was a whore and feral still, his senses only kicking in just then. Shortly he'd be too far gone, and Zeke would be there for the entirety of that ride.

 

Eren's wide eyes were full with an emotion Zeke could not place. Be it fear, possibly anger? Maybe hatred, even.

 

When the driver did pull over, Eren scrambled out of the vehicle, pulling his sweatshirt back up and running off into the field they'd stopped near. Zeke knew this area was abandoned and barren, Eren would be fine on his own out there while he gathered their things again. He apologized to the driver, tipped him, and sat there by the road. He feared Eren might not come back, but if he was to somehow pass away in the field it would be better than watching some Alpha end up with him.

 

Zeke got worried, however, and went looking for him. He'd been expertly hidden, but the scent of oncoming heat was all too real, all too present to hide. It was inside an old tree Eren had been hidden, some of the blood wiped away and on his jacket. _A mess_ , the blond had whispered at the sight of his brother shaking with pent-up feelings, covered in thick, red, dried-on blood. It would not be good for him to stay out there any longer, so Zeke threw him over his shoulder and walked them all the way to their temporary housing. Zeke called it their "Heat Home."

 

It certainly would be soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to update.


End file.
